


One too many beers, and two confessions.

by RottingBlood



Category: Given (Manga)
Genre: But everything is consensual, Drunken Confessions, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, No Spoilers, Not Beta Read, One Shot, i dont know how ao3 tags work, there is mentions of alcohol so just be weary if you dont like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 01:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottingBlood/pseuds/RottingBlood
Summary: Akihiko and Haruki celebrate something at Haruki's place, both forgetting what they were celebrating by the time they have downed too many beers. One thing leads to another, and they end up talking about their feelings for one another.No idea how to call this so there you go.





	One too many beers, and two confessions.

Cans of beer surrounded the two as they celebrated. Neither of the two knew what exactly they were celebrating, maybe the fact that Given was doing well, or something else entirely. Laughter filled Haruki’s apartment as Akihiko cracked another joke that would be forgotten in the morning.

“God,” Haruki said in between laughs. “What’s up with you all of a sudden?” He remarked jokingly, shoving Akihiko gently. Akihiko took another gulp of the beer he was holding, his face was flushed by alcohol, and smiled at Haruki.

“What are you on about?” He asked, cocking his head slightly. “I’ve always been this funny.” He shoved Haruki back, just as jokingly as he did.

“Oh really? Maybe I just haven’t noticed.” He shot back, both of them chuckling afterwards.

“Are you sure about that?” Akihiko asked, “You do glance at me an awful lot when we’re practicing.”

Haruki blushed and looked away from Akihiko. “Ah,” He was at a loss for words. He knew he wasn’t slick, not in the slightest, especially not after Mafuyu commented on how _obvious_ he was being. “Well, you see…”

Akihiko started chuckling. “You don’t gotta explain yourself, Haru-chan.” The blush on Haruki’s face only got worse when he used that embarrassing nickname. He took another sip of his beer to hide his embarrassment, hoping he could justify the blush on his cheeks on the alcohol. “I mean, I’d have a crush on me too if I weren’t me.”

Haruki chocked. “C-crush?” Was he that obvious that even Akihiko noticed?

“I’m just kidding,” Akihiko said, rubbing the back of his head. “I went a little too far, didn’t I?” He smiled again, and God, if Haruki didn’t like this man before all this happened, he was sure he would have fallen in love right then.

“No, no, no its… You’re fine!” Haruki was embarrassed, to say the least. “You’re not wrong…” He muttered.

“Hm?” Akihiko asked, trying to act as clueless as he could. In reality, he knew that Haruki had a crush on him, he wasn’t very good at hiding it, but for some reason, he wanted Haruki to say it to him. He wanted to hear the words from his voice, otherwise it didn’t feel real to him.

“Nothing, don’t worry about it.” Haruki smiled at him, and Akihiko felt his heart flutter a little. “It’s just… Ah, it’s so stupid.” Akihiko frowned; he was that it was obviously bothering Haruki. He thought about making a joke to lighten the mood, but he worried that it would ruin it completely as well.

“Hey, don’t say that. Whatever your thinking of looks like it’s really bothering you.” Haruki looked away from Akihiko again, his eyes felt like they were piercing right into his soul.

_He always looks so calm and collected,_ Haruki thought, and he felt envious, which spiraled to self-doubt again. Not only was Akihiko’s personally more logical and collected than his, he looks way cooler than him, and on top of that, he’s a music prodigy. How could he ever feel good enough for him? He felt tears prickle in the corner of his eyes. _Fuck, I definitely drunk too much_.

“Haruki, are you okay?” Akihiko placed his hand on Haruki’s face. “Are you…” Haruki’s face was red; tears were already rolling down his cheeks. _Crying. Fuck._ Akihiko didn’t know what to do. _I messed up._ “Did I go too far? I’m sorry, I should’ve known my place.” He wiped away some of the tears on Haruki’s face, and Haruki leaned into his hand, putting his own hand on it. He shook his head, another smile.

“I…” A lump formed in his throat, and his mouth felt dry. “I like you, Akihiko.” He let go of Akihiko’s hand. He thought it would be relieving, telling his feelings to Akihiko, but everything he felt right now could only be described as miserable. _Such a pathetic way to tell someone you like them, drunk in your own apartment…_

There was a short silence between the two, but it felt like ages for both of them.

“Do you trust me?” Akihiko asked Haruki, and Haruki nodded. He wasn’t sure what Akihiko was talking about, but after everything that has happened between the two, he knew that he couldn’t stop trusting Akihiko, no matter what he did. “Trust me, okay?” Akihiko’s voice was different, it sounded much gentler than usual. Akihiko moved his hand from Haruki’s cheek to his eyes. “Can you see anything?”

Haruki’s eyes were shut tight under Akihiko’s hand. “No, I can’t.” He could hear Akihiko moving closer to him.

“Do you still trust me?” Haruki froze when he heard Akihiko that close to him. “I’ll back off if you want me to.”

“No, I--“Haruki took a deep breath. “I trust you.”

Akihiko kissed him. He moved his hand away from Haruki’s eyes and placed it on his cheek again before breaking the kiss. He chuckled when he opened his eyes and saw that Haruki’s were still closed.

“You can open them, you know.” He joked, and Haruki did so, his face immediately turning red when he fully realized what happened. “I like you too, Haruki.”

**Author's Note:**

> i havent written anything in like a while but given makes my gay heart sing and im glad eve of emergence happened. if it werent for all of that, though, i feel like this is how theyd confess to one another [that, and if akihiko wasnt living in ugetsus basement]


End file.
